


Nightmares and Kisses

by DontRememberMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: A bad dream is Erens only wake up call as to how important Mikasa really is to him.





	1. Chapter 1

"Eren? Are you in here?"

Mikasa looked into the quiet room, scanning it slowly, looking for any type of movement, Eren could sleep or daydream for hours on end. She continued looking as white, laced curtains moved softly in the slight breeze from the open window.

"Eren?"

It was then she saw small movement underneath his white bed sheets.

"Eren, you could catch your death in here, this rooms freezing and someone could jump in and slice your throat..."

Eren jumped slightly, his head still underneath the sheets. He relaxed as soon as he realized it was Mikasas voice. He felt the bed lower underneath Mikasas weight as she sat at the foot of him.

"You sleep with your window open..." He replied, still half dazed

Eren slowly emerged from the white sea that was his covers, rubbing both of his eyes. He stretched before shielding his view from the sunlight that was pouring in his room, which was also temporarily blinding him.

"Yes, but I have a higher tolerance than you... And better precision with my swords..." She said bluntly

"You never fail in making me feel like crap, do you?"

"Too much daydreaming or sleeping can be bad for you, you know... It can distract you in battle and a Titan will just kill you in the blink of an eye given the second it gets a chance to"

"I know you're just looking out for me, but I can handle myself..."

"You think you can"

"I know I can Mikasa"

Silence hung in the air for a short moment, both of them staring at the floor.

"Don't you fight with a purpose?..." Eren asked "...Because I know I do... If I was older... Stronger, I could have pulled my Mom out of the wreckage, she would still be alive... This is the reason I fight, so no more innocent people have to die!"

Eren clenched his fists as he gritted his teeth together in frustration, there really never was a day when he didn't think about what happened 5 years ago, The day everything was taken from him. The image of his Mothers blood raining on the ground in front of his eyes as teeth sliced through her never left his mind. He was too weak to save her, he was not strong enough to have more than the worst option available; To leave her behind.

"Eren, your Mom was like my own... She was gentle, nurturing... She always wanted the best for you. To see you safe and happy. You guys took me in after..." Images of the traumatic event took over Mikasas mind, temporarily losing herself, tears threatened to run down her pale complexion as she clenched her jaw. She shook off the bad thoughts and she appeared to be made of stone once more as she pushed herself to continue. "...Of course I fight for a purpose! You and I fight to survive... To live and breathe for another day... To breathe for the fallen, the ones that never got to make it home so that others could make it... To breathe for your Mom... But you can't blame yourself forever, there was nothing we could do. We were weak Eren. We were kids."

Eren clenched his jaw, why would he ask her such a question? Of course she has a reason to fight! He was the one that taught her that she had to fight to live... To protect others... To protect Eren himself. All the times she used her swords and dulled her own blades for him after he ran into something recklessly without thinking, to do an action driven by pure rage. He felt his heart sink a little as slight regret entered.

"Mikasa I'm sorry, of course you have a reason to fight... I'm just... Sensitive when Mom comes up... You two always thought that I was the weaker one out of us... You always think you need to jump in and protect me all the time"

"Well maybe if you weren't so reckless..." She gave him a small smile "...But it's true, I'm with you no matter what, no matter how much you dislike it... I'll follow you to the bitter end"

"I don't need saving all the time Mikasa, I've told you a thousand times before that I don't need to be under your constant watch twenty four hours of the day, I'm old enough to take care of myself! I'm not your brother or your responsibility!"

The two exhaled an aggravated sigh and turned their gazes to the window, the evening sun slowly setting above the inner wall of wall Rose, it's light giving an orange glow to everything that it touched. Erens room became slightly illuminated with the suns last rays. Night was easier, Titans were less active.

"Your Mom would be proud of you Eren... She would be irritated you joined the Scouting Regiment, but she'd be proud"

Mikasa gave Eren a small smile as he returned the gesture. The tense feeling from their usual disagreement slowly evaporating from the room. He noticed the way the sunlight settled on Mikasa, its rays making her dark eyes glisten in its warm glow while her dark lashes framed them almost perfectly. The light made all sorts of different colors manipulate and blend together in the slightest of places in them. A small detail, but something that was now preserved in Erens memory. Her ink-colored eyes were beautiful regardless, being able to capture anyone by mind or heart, intimidate, or simply make someone feel at ease. She could probably make you do anything she wanted you to, but if you knew Mikasa, you'd know that she would possibly begin to get aggressive if refused the the first time around. She was the type of person that could make someone go into the next room by one look and then be able to give the most neutral look the next. No one could ever guess what she was thinking, she wasn't a people person, she didn't want to be... But giving her background, that was perfectly alright. The only people in her life was really Eren and Armin after everything that happened. Not everyone knew what she hid on the inside, or the amount of pain that was hidden in those eyes. She refused to feel anything, it wasn't worth it. All she cared about was Eren, he was her very existence. The beams of light settled on her raven colored hair, giving it a goddess like shine and Erens heart froze for a second, but... Why? Mikasa was like a Sister to him, wasn't she? Like family?

Eren then only felt his weight weighing down the bed as Mikasa stood, turning towards the door.

"Do you need anything?"

"What? Uh- No thanks Mikasa"

"Are you alright Eren?

Her words rang delicately in his mind as everything froze for another moment, her voice was laced with concern and her eyes had the same look to match. He stared at her, a more concentrated sun beam hitting her eyes softly as she was standing, making different colors in her eyes dance again with her natural darkness as they became encased in the suns warm glow once more.

"I'm f-fine"

He gave her a half hearted smile and wave, but he knew she wasn't convinced, she sat down at the foot of his bed again and rested a slender hand on his shoulder.

"Eren, if somethings bothering you, you can tell me"

He stared at her, had she always been this beautiful? Even the way his name graced her lips was astounding. He shook it off, and became slightly irritated. Though her voice was soft and soothing, it reclaimed that mothering tone that he loathed so much again.

"Mikasa, how many times do I have to say this before it'll actually stay in your head?! You don't have to mother me all the time! I'm not your brother or your kid so don't treat me as if I am, you're not Mom, so stop trying to act like her!"

His words came out slightly more colder than he expected and she felt the smallest of cuts added to her already beaten heart.

"I'm not mothering you Eren, I'm looking out for you"

"Yeah? Well stop. I don't need you as much as you think I do"

"Eren, how many times do I have to say this before it'll stick in your hollow head? I'll always have your back, even if you don't want me to. I made a promise to your Mom and I plan to keep it. I'm not trying to be her, I'm keeping my promise to her! You're all that I h-"

She stopped, feeling her heart race as uneasiness calmed her mind. She didn't like feeling anything, especially this. Eren always got to her in their conversations and arguments like this. She looked to the floor, not being able to hold his gaze anymore in the fear of breaking. The only other time she broke in-front of anyone was when she seen that Eren was alive when she thought he was gone forever... That he was unconscious, breathing and inside of the unique 'Abnormal' Titan. He had a heartbeat, and that was the only thing that mattered. The entire scenario broke her and reduced her to nothing, recklessly risking her own life having no reason to live or fight anymore. The fact Eren was unconscious gave her the opportunity to let out the oppressed tears and sadness, she was thankful he couldn't see her broken like that.

Erens face softened at the slightest, though she cut herself off from finishing her sentence, he got the littlest part of the idea. He was having an emotional battle with himself, half still annoyed by her constant hovering over him and half sympathetic and understanding. The last part unfinished making him sad at how sad she actually was. He seen something internally brake right before she stopped herself. Before he could say anything, she left and said goodnight bluntly.

Eren laid back down in the comfort of his sheets once more and rolled on his side, staring out the window as the warm glow slowly disappear from his room. Why did it always feel more empty when she was gone? Why did it feel like she took that warm glow with her when she left? Why did he get so absent minded when she was talking to him as the light illuminated her complexion? Eren felt confused before feeling his heart freeze again momentarily as he remembered his name on her lips, the way she said his name full of concern, and the way the sunlight danced with her eyes. It was then that he felt his own eyes become heavy as he watched the last of the sunlight leave his room, and gave in to unconsciousness.

Mikasa continued to walk down the dark corridor as she made her way for her own barracks.

"Why does he always have to get so reckless with his words?..."

She muttered quietly to herself, her voice cracking. She was using all of her efforts to keep tears from escaping. Why did she just almost break so easily in front of Eren? Why did she lose her composure so quickly? Was it because she lets her guard down with him and his words cut into her so deeply? She reached her door after several more steps, she grasped the cool metal knob and turned it to hear an audible click, opening the wooden door. She stepped into her room and closed the door behind herself silently, taking in a much needed breath.

"...Why can't you see that I'm just looking out for you Eren... When I thought you were dead, I felt as though I was... I had no reason to breathe anymore... You were just... Gone."

A tear escaped and ran down her pale skin as images of that day flooded into her mind, she let it slip onto the red scarf Eren gave to her all those years ago, the very thing that symbolized their bond. Crying to herself was something she normally did before sleep, she hated it because it made her feel so weak, but it was safe, no one could see her weakness. She slipped out of her knee high boots and Scout Legion jacket before crawling into her own bed, she wrapped her scarf just below her nose as she closed her eyes and inhaled, somehow, it still smelled like Eren from that night. 'I don't need you' was all that echoed through her now fragile mind as she curled up into a ball and grasped part of the material in her hands and slowly surrendered to sleep unwillingly, the scarf her only comfort through the nights.

* * *

Eren took a hard swing at the Titan in front of him, cutting the creature everywhere possible as he yelled in revenge and pain. It was the same one that consumed his Mother. His eyes were clouded over with absolute rage as they held a dangerous spark. Nothing was stopping him from brutally torturing and killing this one. Mikasa recognized the Titan immediately and became filled with hatred, she wanted to be by Erens side and help fight. Help kill the thing that took someone so precious to both of them for nothing. She finished taking down the current Titan she was fighting with in one swing of her sword, ejecting the broken and dulled blades afterwards, this particular monster deserved nothing more than fresh and sharp blades. She clicked the new blades into place on her sword and grappled herself to the nearest rooftop with her gear, blasting herself upwards. She ran across the rooftops, avoiding broken tiles and giant holes from Titan destruction. Human villages were simply just a giant pick n' mix to them. She got closer to the battle Eren was fighting single-handedly and grappled to another building, bringing her to the same rooftop that Eren was using to his advantage. The roof was only slightly higher than the Titan, but it still worked as an upper hand in Erens favor. She ran faster, grappling and blasting herself to the Titans shoulder, Eren was still slicing its arms, making it weaker. When the last fatal cut was executed to make the Titans arms useless till they healed through regeneration, they both fell limp. It ran, still having a pair of decent working legs.

"Mikasa! Go for the fatal slice!"

She nodded to Eren, who, at this point, was covered in hot evaporating blood from the sliced Titan. She drew out her sword and was about to come down hard on the weak point on the back of the creatures neck. The Titan quickly turned its head in Mikasas direction, noticing there was another piece of meat to devour. It opened its mouth to consume Mikasa as she froze.

"Mikasa!"

At the last minute as the Titan struck, she moved, its teeth clashing together. It gave an annoyed look as it yelled in frustration due to its target escaping its mouth. Mikasa positioned her sword once more, this time, attempting to blind it. As she struck in a swift flick of her wrist, she successfully blinded the creature in its right eye. The Titan roared in pain and anger and made another attempt in swallowing her whole. Mikasa remembered what she was taught in class, Titans don't eat humans to survive, they eat them for the fun of it, for the hunt. Mikasa became more enraged.

"I'LL BE SURE AS HELL THAT I DON'T GET EATEN FOR NO PURPOSE!"

The Titan roared once more as its pray dodged another one of it's attempts to swallow her whole, Mikasa grappled herself to the Titans opposite shoulder as Eren attempted to slice its legs, wanting to make the Titan briefly paralyzed. She drew her sword to attack but was hit as the result of Titan gaining full control of its left arm. Eren gasped as he heard Mikasas cry of pain as she was thrown into a rooftop. An angry growl emitted from his throat, seeing its regained control of an arm.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! IT'S NOT EVEN BEEN LONG ENOUGH!"

Eren ran for Mikasa but was sent backwards as the Titan stomped the ground with force. Mikasas vision became slightly blurred, focusing and unfocusing. She couldn't move. She heard the steps of what would be her final demise.

"MIKASA! MOVE!"

Eren desperately cried out as he got up, he grappled onto another rooftop, making his way to her as quickly as possible. Mikasa made an attempt to raise her head slowly, pain shot through her as a response. She cried out as she tried to move, making more pain as a result. It was then she seen the Titan coming in close and smiling in all its glory. It had finally backed its pray into a corner. Her eyes grew wide as it stared at her tauntingly as she tried to move.

"EREN!"

His name on her lips rang through his ears again as a secondary wave of adrenaline coursed through his veins. She was desperate and scared... Something was wrong. He screamed in frustration and anger at the Titan in front of him. Eren would be the one to save Mikasa this time. He got closer to the scene that was playing out as a horror scene before his eyes. He grappled onto the Titans shoulder, his sword drawn, and sliced an eye, temporarily blinding the beast. The Titan roared again, swatting at Eren successfully. He landed straight onto the next rooftop over. Brick wreckage and debris landing on him.

"EREN!"

Mikasa screamed as she watched Eren be hit and flung to the next rooftop over, fear and adrenaline combining and pouring into her heart. She would be damned if something happened to him, she would die a thousand times again and again so that he could live. The Titans attention was now drawn to Eren. Tears filled her eyes as she felt helpless, there was only one thing she could do.

"HEY! HEY!"

Mikasa screamed towards the Titan, she painfully drew her last sharp swords and expertly threw them with precision. One landed in the back of its head as the other landed in the middle of its back. The foul creature roared in pain, attempting to swat the swords away. It looked towards Mikasa with rage and went back to her. She breathed a ragged sigh of relief as the Titan made its way back to her, its attention being successfully diverted. She clenched her jaw as she prepared herself to be consumed, fear striking her.

"You're safe again Eren..." She whispered as a tear slipped from her dark lashes

She smiled as she breathed in shakily, the rancid smell of the Titan was right at her feet. It stared at her, a sour expression turning into the normal and odd smiling one. Her knuckles turned white as her hands turned into fists, she couldn't even process how painful a death like this would be. She looked to Eren one last time.

"I love you... Breathe for me... Okay?..." She whispered

Eren couldn't make out the movement of her lips, but he knew what was happening. He couldn't lose another person he cared about, not again, not Her.

She closed her eyes as she felt more pain course through her being as the colossal creature picked her up in its hand, her eyebrows furrowed as she gritted her teeth, trying hard to not let Eren hear her scream. She refused to go down that way. In the end, she wasn't scared. All of the fear drained from her system as thoughts of Eren took over her mind, she was saving his life, and the reflexes that Eren helped create all those years ago didn't make her fight this time like the last as she accepted her fate in order to protect him. It was always only about him, she was always willing to sacrifice her life so that he can be safe.

Mikasa was now at the Titans lips, her face cringed as the odor of blood and corpses assaulted her senses as it opened wide. She was placed, half of her between its teeth, and half of her still in the Titans hand. It wanted a second part to chew on afterwards. She smiled as a tear rolled down her face and onto her red scarf as she prepared herself for death.

"MIKASA! NO! FIGHT!"

Eren tried desperately to move, he growled loudly as electric pain shot down his legs. He cried out in frustration and anger as he made an attempt to use his gear to get to her. It was damaged. His turquoise eyes watered as he screamed for Mikasa to fight... He had a front row seat to watch everything play out.

It was then, a wet droplet landed on his cheek.

Eren became frozen as he felt his heart burn and reduce to ashes. Grief, denial and hatred filled him all at once completely as he watched Mikasa become bitten in half and killed horrifically. He watched her blood spill almost everywhere as the Titan continued to smile and devour her happily as it enjoyed its kill, the sun glistening on her blood as it became air-born. She never screamed once. More of her blood rained down on him as more anger and greif filled him. The same Titan that took his Mother away had now taken Mikasa in the exact same manner. He looked down at her blood that now stained his hands as he shook violently, taking in shaking and rapid breaths.

"MIKASA!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Eren?" Her voice asked softly

Erens breathing was ragged and uneven as beads of sweat rolled off him and onto his sheets, his face was filled with pain as he continuously tossed and turned and gripped at the sheets surrounding him. Tears mixed with sweat as the two similar liquids combined and rolled down his fevered cheeks.

"M-Mikasa!" He screamed

"Eren, shh, it's alright..."

Eren shot up quickly, his turquoise eyes wide. More sweat droplets were running down his face. His tanned skin had become a shade or two lighter. He frantically searched his dark room. A female figure sat at the end of his bed, like Mikasa normally did. The figure came closer to him and a slender hand touched his cheek, wiping away his sweat and tears. She took a damp cloth from beside her and graced his forehead with it, soothing him right where he sat. He closed his eyes momentarily, appreciating the cool wetness from the damp cloth. He heard his rapid heartbeat in his ears as his body continued to tremble, he opened his eyes to see concern laced in the figures dark eyes. A look he immediately recognized.

"M-Mikasa?"

Eren spoke in nothing more than a broken whisper as he took a short second to get used to reality again, more tears streaming down his face. Was she real? She couldn't be... He wacthed her die...

"I'm right here Eren..."

She put her hand back to his cheek and wiped away the new tears, she came closer, a gentle glowing moonbeam giving light to her features and figure. It was her, she was real and still breathing.

"Mikasa!"

He quickly embraced her in his arms, hugging her tightly. It was nothing more than a nightmare. He'd been having quite a few of them recently, since he tried to kill Mikasa in titan form... Though he was having them well before that, they somehow got more violent ones after hearing the confession come from her lips in court. He didn't even remember it, but he remembered feeling his heart shatter as her voice rang through the court room... Not remembering anything about losing control and causing a deep scar on her porcelain face was the part he was scared of. Her white shirt became slightly wet as more tears escaped him, he had no words, he just needed to feel that she was there with him. They sat there for a while, Eren just listening to the sound of her breathing and her heart beating as reassurance washed over him completely. Mikasa, still confused, sat there with him, just holding him and making sure he knew she was there. Eren slowly broke away, his face slightly a shade of red at the fact he had just embraced her for who knows how long. He didn't care, he was just happy that what he dreamed wasn't real, that it was just his nightmares taunting him of one of his deepest fears. He stared at her, there was a glimpse of something in Erens eyes that Mikasa couldn't figure out.

"Are you going to tell me what happened? You had another nightmare I presume?" She asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder

"A-Another nightmare? How did you know about the oth-"

"Call it intuition, even though I'm in the girls barracks, I get a sense of when somethings wrong... I never get a full sleep through the night anyway, you know that. I come in with a damp cloth most nights so it might help you... I know you probably see it as a pathetic 'mothering' thing but it helps you a lot normally"

"Oh God... If you can hear me, that means everyone else can..." Eren groaned, hiding his face in his hands

"Not exactly, I come in before you get any louder. Good reflexes and senses, remember?"

He looked up at her, for once, her hovering was actually good for something to him.

"Thank you" He said, hugging her again

She smiled softly before her face became concerned again.

"You said my name..."

"I W-What?" He asked, embarrassed

"Eren, what were you dreaming about?"

"N-Nothing"

"Eren, please..."

He looked straight into her eyes, his body felt that weird feeling again, like earlier before she left. Her eyes were pleading as they tried to search through his.

"Eren, if you don't tell me, then how can I help you?"

Her eyes were still full of concern, it was at this point in time he now realized how much she actually cared. He made less space between them and his breathing became quickened, another tear slipped down his face and he made contact on her soft lips with his own. Mikasa froze, she had never experienced affection like this before. The kiss was innocent, lasting a few moments. She pulled away. Why was he doing this? Had he actually felt something for her?

"Eren, what are yo-"

"You said you wanted to help me, this will..."

With that said, he kissed her again, this time, more passionate. He didn't give her any time to reply and deepened the kiss. Mikasa relaxed into his movements and matched them with her own. Eren slid his tongue out slightly and traced her lips as he begged for entry. Mikasa obliged and their tongues danced. She became less frozen as she became lost in him, this was the best place to be. She heard Erens heartbeat quicken, not to mention, her own. She pulled away for breath.

"I thought... You didn't need me..."

Eren felt his heart sink at her broken words, sure she frustrated him, always keeping an eye on him, but he loved having Mikasa around even though it irritated him sometimes. He was always so much weaker compared to her... Through both Mikasas and his Mothers eyes... Sometimes even through his own eyes. That didn't mean he loved her any less.

Tears ran down Mikasas face as she lost the battle of keeping them hidden, her voice cracked as she repeated his words through her own lips.

"You know I didn't mean that..."

Eren spoke breathlessly, he quickly moved to her neck, removing the red scarf he had given to her all those years ago and replaced it with burning kisses in a desperate attempt to rid her of the pain he caused her. She moaned lightly and her eyes flickered shut, his lips were soft but demanding.

"Eren..." She protested as she placed a hand on his, stopping his actions in their tracks.

"Do you trust me?"

He moved to her slender neck again, Mikasas breathing quickening as she felt his hot breath on her neck. It was almost torture. Her breathing quickened as he grazed her skin with his teeth and pressed his lips firmer against her neck. Hearing her emit another small moan, Eren smiled against her skin. He wanted, no, had to, hear her moan his name. She had said it so gracefully before, he could only imagine what it would sound like in utmost pleasure. Something that he could give her, something he needed to give her. Through all of their arguments, she must have felt so alone and hurt. Eren was open about everything, Mikasa was the opposite. She might be more stronger than him physically, but not emotionally. He was open about everything including how he felt, she bottled up everything she felt. That, itself, has to take its tole. All those years of hiding everything that left her emotionally exhausted as she put on an emotionless face. She was defiantly stronger. He took his hand and grasped the back of her neck, adding pressure to specific parts, she moaned immediately as he hit her pressure points repeatedly. Eren smiled again, feeling his own heart lift. He pushed her onto her back, moving from his sitting position in bed to hovering on top of her. He pressed against her in nothing but his boxers and made her say his name in a low moan.

"Eren..."

She shut her eyes tightly as her head leaned back onto the bed, she felt nothing but Eren. He overwhelmed her senses as she felt his smooth skin on the tips of her fingers and his breath on her neck as he attacked it once more. She regained some of her thoughts, how can a nightmare lead to this? More thoughts clouded her sharp mind as she felt his hands on her waist, gripping roughly. It was driving her insane.

"How can you treat me with such affections? I'm not good enough for you..."


	3. Chapter 3

Eren stopped immediately, staying still between her legs as he slowly looked to her, he felt his heart pound painfully in his ears at her words. He caused this. All of this.

"W-What...?" His voice was low, rough

Mikasas eyes glassed over as she looked away, the movement causing a tear to slip down her face and drip onto the bed below them. Her words ran through his head over and over.

"How can you treat me with such affections? I'm not good enough for you..."

He clenched his jaw a bit. He was the one that wasn't good enough for her...

"Don't you dare say that ever again. Do you hear me?" He spoke slowly and low through gritted teeth, his voice almost dangerous.

Mikasas closed her eyes tightly as another tear dripped down her nose, her breath hitching in her throat at their ever close proximity.

"Mikasa, look at me..."

She turned her head slowly, following his order, and opened her hazy eyes slowly. His hands never left her waist, still holding her down firmly.

"It's me that's not good enough for you... I pushed you away all these years... I've yelled at you, said things that I can never take back... I want to make that right... Don't you ever say those words. Never again. Promise me..."

Her eyes softened as she bit her lip slightly. she gave him a small smile and nodded slowly, understanding. Her heart panged almost painfully, tears of happiness dripping on either side of her face and into her hair.

Eren nodded and restarted his assault on her delicate neck, licking it's length, along the base of her throat, earning another small moan. He gripped her hips and pulled them towards his own slightly as he made their hips meet with a sharp roll, causing her to gasp quietly. She brought the back of her hand to her mouth, covering her slightly wet and parted lips in an effort to keep quiet.

"I wanna hear you, Mika... I've shut you up one too many times. Don't hide your voice from me ever again..." He whispered in her hear, his hot breath making her shiver

"Eren... I want you... I need you..." She breathed, her voice shaking as she wrapped her arms around his neck

He kissed along her jaw line, nipping at her lower lip.

"You have me..." He whispered against her lips as he kissed her deeply once more

"You have me..." That was it. That was all she ever wanted to hear him say to her. All these years, she never thought it would happen... Ever. The last needed stitch in her broken heart was formed, mending every shattered piece back together. To its former glory. To the way it was supposed to be. His thumbs rubbed into her hips, his nails starting to dig in with need, as they did circle like motions. He never realized she was sensitive there, only noticing as he moaned quietly again. Eren was starting to become more desperate. He needed her. Now more than ever. He shuddered when a flashback of his nightmare came to view in his mind once again, her blood on his hands. The way she smiled at him weakly before she accepted the cold embrace of Death. Alone. And he swore she would never be alone again.

Eren drifted his hands down slowly, sliding up her nightdress equally as slow. He felt her shiver at his slow and soft touches. He pulled it up past her hips, exposing part of her toned stomach. Mikasa looked away, a deep blush dusting on her cheeks as her skin and underwear was on now on display for his eyes to see. She squirmed slightly, not used to this exposed feeling. Not yet anyway.

"Mikasa..."

His voice was firm, but soft. Demanding, but gentle. He would always be gentle with her.

She stuttered as all she could manage was a hum in acknowledgement of being called, her eyes glancing to him sideways.

"Don't hide from me..."

He leaned up and cupped her delicate face with both hands, making her look at him.

"B-But..." She started, her lower lips trembling slightly

"I don't wanna hear it... You're beautiful..." He purred delicately, kissing her lips before biting down on the most sensitive part of her neck, emitting a breathless moan of his name. "Eren..."

He couldn't hold back his groan from hearing his name fall from her lips so gracefully, thrusting his hips into her now more exposed ones, earning another moan.

He couldn't wait or hold back anymore. They both needed this. Now more than ever. He distracted her and her nerves and senses with himself as he attacked her neck more forcefully, suckling on then her fair skin to create a claiming mark that would show she was claimed. He duh his teeth in deeper, tasting her for what she was worth... And she was worth everything. Humanities second strongest. But, right now, she wasn't just some Soldier. She was his Mikasa. And he would show her exactly how sorry he was for neglecting her for all these cold and miserable years. He let his hatred and sorrow consume every part of him, leaving her all alone.

His hands drifted down, skimming along her breasts lightly. He would tease them at another time, when they both weren't so desperate for some sort of release from their pain. Next time, he could go slow, loving and paying every bit of attention to every part of her scarred and beautiful body. Next time would be romantic and special, slow and gentle. Now, however, would be needed, craved. An outlet that would start a new chapter of their very lifes. Something that neither of them will ever regret doing. He was going to heal her from his years worth of damage.

She shivered and emitted another small moan as his fingers traced the skin just above the waistline of the elastic of her underwear, gripping them and pulling them down slowly, biting his lip at the very sight of her heat. She blushed deeper, biting a finger in embarrassment. Sure, she was humanities strongest, but she had never felt more exposed and intoxicated by him.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren took another look at her flushed face and was quick to discard her underwear completely, the time for teasing was running out as Mikasa shook with anticipation of what was to come and Erens lower regions throbbed painfully with desire. They would finally be together, and they would still be together when the sun would eventually rise and shine through the small window in his room. They didn't care if they would be tired or sore by morning light. They needed this and had needed this for a long time, Eren just finally woke up and accepted it. He had loved her like this for a long time. he was just too ignorant to see it. And he was sure as Hell he would make it up to her tonight, he couldn't imagine her isolating pain.

He shook his head, focusing all of his attention back on her. He could think about the more negative and painful thoughts later, when they had time to talk. He ran his warm hands up her legs slowly, his nails gently scraping her trembling inner thighs.

"Mikasa... You're shaking..." He breathed, licking his lips as his hand started an assault on her now wet heat.

"Hah... Y-Yeah..." Her breath hitched as she bit her finger slightly harder from the sudden contact.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you..." he cooed, dipping a finger into her to which she moaned in response.

"Eren..."

"Mika..."

He gave a small swipe of his tongue to the finger that her teeth were gnawing on, urging her to withdraw it from her sweet mouth. She slowly removed it, a small strand of her saliva still connecting her lips to her slender digit, replacing it with his demanding lips on her own. She moaned into his mouth, his finger thrusting at a faster pace as he worked her insides, preparing her appropriately as he moved her slick around every inch of her. He always knew that sexual intercourse was supposed to hurt the first time, traditionally for a female. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her any form of pain or discomfort, but this had to be done. He would make her concentrate on him and him only, and the additional fact that next time would be much better, that it would be pleasurable from start to finish.

He withdrew his finger from her, licking it clean to which she blushed and looked away. He half smiled and tilted her chin back up so she was facing him again, almost a thousand emotions swimming throughout her gaze. Her usual stoic eyes, the steel and cold ones that were almost always void of any emotion, always showed him everything. She always took down her walls for him.

"You ready?..." He whispered hotly in her ear as he pulled down his boxers, his rather large erection springing free as he almost breathed a sigh of relief from not being further restricted by the confinement of his underwear.

"Yes... Eren... Please... Take me..." She panted, her gaze glazed as she focused on him.

"This... This is going to hurt a little... Okay? Just, please tell me if you want me to stop if it's too much... And I will..." He said softly as he kissed down her neck, his hands making themselves busy as he positioned himself at her slick entrance, one going back to up hold her waist firmly, his nails digging in like before.

She nodded desperately, giving him permission to enter her, to claim her as his finally. Eren fixated his gaze and locked it onto hers, constantly observing for any sign of pain or discomfort, which he knew there was bound to be. Sure, she was a skilled fighter, practically unmatchable in battle, humanities second strongest, and everything else in between... But, this was a pain that she had never felt before, one she never knew even existed. It was different altogether, internal and something you only felt once for however long you did, and he was going to be the cause of it... To which Eren had mixed feelings about; One emotion being prideful to be her first and the other being a combination of fear and sadness for having to cause her further pain, even if it wouldn't last long and if she had consented to it. He didn't want to be the one that made her cry anymore. He didn't want to be that person anymore.

After his very real nightmare, he had never felt more crushed, but now he had never felt so alive. He had woken up and had to take what was his, what was always right in front of him all of these years. Regardless of it being a nightmare, he needed her, he needed to to know, to feel that she was still here, still alive and breathing with him... To feel her heart beat against his own. He needed to reassure himself more than anyone. And She needed the reassurance that he was still there with her, she didn't want to be alone in this cold and cruel and merciless world. She needed him as much as he needed her. That was how their relationship always worked, even if it had always existed like this or not.

"We can't go back after this, but..." He slowly started to ease into her, biting his lip to conceal a lust-filled groan from her tight wet heat engulfing him inch by inch "I-I don't w-want t-to.." he moaned, punctuating his sentence by sliding down to the hilt of his shaft, his pubic bone meeting hers.

"A-Ah... E-Eren... F-Fuck..." Her shaking hands wrapped tightly around his neck as she buried her face into it's crook quickly, her nails slicing into his tanned skin.

"Y-You o-okay?..." He breathed, doing everything he could to prevent his hips from rocking into hers mercilessly.

She exhaled a shaking breath, nodding quickly, he held her close to him, rubbing her back gently to try and ease some of the pain away. He trembled as he stilled himself for her to adjust and get over the pain, his hips twitching as his legs starting to shake, Eren Yeagers willpower was unquestionable.

"Hah... M-Move... Please... E-Eren..."

Eren nodded and bit his lip as he slowly retracted his hips, his shaft only staying in by its tip before he gently thrusted back into her once to test the new feeling. He moaned, his nails slowly scraping down her back. Mikasa squeaked slightly, her face flushing from the usual sound escaping her lips.

"A-Ah... Fuck... It's fine, just... Just k-keep going..." She half moaned and half winced, clinging more desperately to him as she breathed heavily.

He nodded and kept going at a slow pace, being cautious until he slowly started losing his composure and control, the sensations she was giving to him highly pleasurable. The way her tightness took him in every time his hips met hers was unimaginable. He leaned in and kissed her again, biting and tugging at her lower lip before trailing rough kisses down her neck, biting down on the mark he had previously left from assaulting her most sensitive spot before. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched, breathing out his name, just like he wanted.

"M-Mikasa... God... You... Y-You're amazing..." He breathed, his hips itching to go faster.

"Eren..."

As her pain ebbed away, ecstasy took it's place and ran its course through her body. Her mind became clouded with a pleasurable fog as everything she felt and thought was completely consisting of Eren. He invaded her senses just as she invaded his. She started to moan louder and louder, her nails dragging down his tined back, the sounds gracefully spilling from her parted lips coaxing him on to hit her faster and harder.

"U-Uh! A-Ah! T-There! Right there!~"

Eren groaned and abused her inner sweet spot over and over, making her eyes roll to the back of her head and the air leave her lungs, making her breathless. The only thing she remembered was his name.

Eren. Eren. Eren.

She leaned her head back, her lips parting in a silent scream as the burning in her core got hotter and hotter, the fire almost unbearable. Tears of pleasure pricked in the corner of her eyes the faster and rougher he took her, the small room echoing with the sounds of their skin slapping against each other, their pants, moans and names spilling from the others lips breathlessly. Their hollow chests were filling up with every pleasurable feeling that they knew existed, including new ones they had never experienced before.

"Er-Eren... H-Hot... So... Hot... I'm gonna..." She stuttered, dragging her nails rougher down his back.

"T-Togehter..." He groaned, gritting his teeth through the pleasure.

Almost as soon as the word left his mouth, they both reached their climaxes with long and loud moans. Their chests heaved as nails dug deeper and bodies were pulled closer to the other in desperation throughout their release as they continued to ride out their long awaited high. She sank her teeth into his broad shoulder as she came undone, not successfully managing to muffle all her sound. He bit into her neck as he came, breathing heavily through his nose as his hips continued to twitch and stutter and roll into hers.

Silence overcame them, other than the sound of their heavy breathing as they tried to catch their breath, their bodies trembling from the consuming ecstasy. Sweat rolled down and glistened on their slick skin. Both were almost left speechless after their amazing thrill.

"I... I love you, Mikasa..." Eren breathed, eventually piecing together the right words for how he felt.

She smiled lovingly to him as her chest still heaved, looking up at him and pushing back his sweat clad hair, slicking it back before gently running her fingertips down the side of his flushed face. Tears falling from each side of her face and dripping into her dark hair. This was all she ever wanted.

"I love you too, Eren..."

It had been a long time coming, but it was always better late then never. And sometimes it was the 'Never' that always seemed to win in this cruel world they came to know so well. He was just glad she was right there with him in it. They would eventually live in peace one day, when this war was finally over with and won. When Humanity won the long lasting battle. With both of them fighting along side their Comrades, there was no question about it.


End file.
